Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Three
Act Three Fade In Ext. Space, Warp speed The Ares is at high warp on course for the Cardassian border. Int. Mess hall The place is buzzing with life as Commander Clarkson walks over to the replicator. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Tomato soup. Computer: There are fourteen varieties of tomato soup available from this replicator. With rice, with vegetables, Bolian style, with pasta, with..... Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Plain. Computer: Specify hot or chilled. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Hot plain tomato soup you god forsaking computer. (Clarkson takes the bowl and goes to sit by Sito. Doctor Carlson and Lieutenant Crusher get up and walk away.) Ltcmdr. Clarkson: There you see Sito that didn't take long enough for you to find out what happened to me, so what did you think?. Ens. Sito: They said that you caused the explosion that destroyed the outpost, and then you falsify the reports of the incident. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Well, we were charging the quantum slipstream drive when all of the sudden the drive started to go out of control. I tried to stop it but we had to evacuate the outpost I tried to sleep on it but I was on my way to the USS Venture to be the asistance chief engineer but I was brought before the Admirals if it wasn't for my friendship with Commander Martin I'd be in the New Zealand Penal Colony. Capt. Taylor (com voice): Senior Officers report to the Bridge. Ext. Space, warp speed The Ares speeds up. Int. Main Bridge The crew are all at their battle stations as Ensign Sito walks onto the bridge and heads to her station as the N.D walks away from her console and heads to the MSD, Commander Martin walks out of the turbolift and sits in the XO Chair as Captain Taylor gives him the information. Capt. Taylor: We've picked up a distress call from a Bajoran freighter being attacked by a Romulan D'derex Warbird. Cmdr. Martin: That's strange we're nowhere near the Romulan Border, so why are they here attacking a freighter? Capt. Taylor: (Shrugs shoulders) I'm not sure we're moving to intercept them. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching the Bajoran sector now Captain. Capt. Taylor: Slow to Impulse speed Ensign, Mr. Crusher locate the Freighter and Warbird. Lt. Crusher: Located them now Captain bearing 123 mark 878. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer. (Viewer shows the Romulan Warbird shooting at the freighter) Capt. Taylor: Open a channel. Ens. Sito: No response Captain. Capt. Taylor: keep trying all subspace bands Romulan Warship this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Ares you will stop your attack on the Bajoran Freighter and return to Romulan Space, You've voilated the Neutral Zone treaty between are two peoples Mr. Crusher fire a warring shot off their bow. Ext. Space, Bajoran sector Ares fires a phaser beam as it streaks across the Romulan vessel. Int. Main Bridge, Red Alert Ens. Sito: The Romulan vessel has broken off it's attack. The Romulan warship turns and goes back the way it came...cloaking as it goes. Lt. Crusher: The Romulan vessel is heading back to Romulan space now Captain. Ens. Sito: The Bajoran freighter has taken heavy damage. Cmdr. Martin: Sito, Crusher, Clarkson your with me Doctor Carlson meet us in transporter room 2. Ext. Space, Bajoran Space The Ares is nose to nose with the Bajoran freighter. Int. Bajoran freighter Sparks erupt and coolant vents from the ceiling, as a whine from the Starfleet transporter beam materializes the Away Team. Cmdr. Martin: Alright let's search for survivors. The team moves through the damaged corridor as they're searching for survivors, as Doctor Carlson and Lieutenant Crusher check an area and found survivors. Doctor Carlson: Ares we've found survivors request permission to beam them aboard for treatment. Capt. Taylor (com voice): Acknowledged Doctor. Carlson tapped his combadge. Doctor Carlson: Carlson to Ares beam the survivors to sickbay. The Transporter beam washes over the survivors. Lt. Crusher: WATCH OUT. Wesley pulls him back as more wires and support beams fall down. Lt. Crusher: That was close. Doctor Carlson: Thanks Lieutenant, Carlson to Martin Commander we found 12 survivors and beamed them to the Ares. Cmdr. Martin (com voice): Nice work Doctor. Ext. Space, Bajoran Sector The Ares is flying next to the Bajoran Freighter. Int. Captain's Ready Room Captain Taylor is looking out her ready room window, when the doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Come Cmdr. Martin: Commander Clarkson has five teams working on the Bajoran Freighter to repair it's warp drive, I've had Ensign Carlson to set a course for Deep Space Nine. Capt. Taylor: I think you've proven me wrong again John, Commander Clarkson has proven to be a good Engineer. Cmdr. Martin: (Hands her a padd) It's my previous reassignment after the war. Capt. Taylor: Why would you want to leave the Ares? Cmdr. Martin: Colonel Kira offered me a post aboard the station as her first officer, I told her I'd think about it but I don't know Marcia it's like I'm saying goodbye to the ship and crew even you. Marcia: John I know how you feel right now when I first took command of the Ares, I wanted to have you reassigned due to your record but after what we've been through I've come to know you very well take your time. Com activates. Lt. Crusher (over com): Captain Commander Clarkson and his team have returned from the freighter. They walked to the doors. Cut to: Main Bridge Captain Taylor stands in front of the Helm showing Deep Space Nine, then the Operations console beeps rapidly as Ensign Sito looks at it and reports. Ens. Sito: Captain the freighter has altered course and went to warp speed heading towards the Bajoran sun. Capt. Taylor: Kara pursuit course. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space Ares pursues the freighter towards the sun. Int. Main Bridge, Red Alert Capt. Taylor: Bajoran freighter alter course from the sun or we will open fire. Ens. Sito: No response. Cmdr. Martin: Marcia sensors are picking up a strange energy reading coming from the freighter. Lt. Crusher: It's smilar with what Doctor Bashir's changeling look alike used to try to destroy the station and ninth fleet. Capt. Taylor: Mr. Crusher lock phasers onto the freighter. Lt. Crusher: Phasers locked on Captain. Ens. Sito: May the prophets forgive us. Capt. Taylor: Fire. Ext. Space The Ares lances out a orange phaser beam that struck the freighter and destroyed it. Int. Main Bridge, Red Alert The crew looks at the freighter's debris field. Capt. Taylor: Hail Starfleet Command let them know what happened, Commander you've got the bridge I'll be in my ready room. Cmdr. Martin: Kara take us to Deep Space Nine to pick up the transport vessels. Ens. Carlson: Aye, sir.